Talk:Super Shenron
Separate Being If you watch episode 31, Zuno speaks of Zalama by name and calls him the Dragon God. He calls the dragon "Divine Dragon", Dragon of the Gods. If it was Zalama, he wouldn't be called the Dragon God SSGKakarotto (talk) 23:49, April 26, 2016 (UTC) It's the same Dragon but it was refer b''y other adjectives, the manga sa'ys the same thing 23:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Zuno calls Zalama by name and calls the Dragon, Divine Dragon. SSGKakarotto (talk) 23:57, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Recreate Timeline 2? Wait, couldn't they have just gathered up the Super Dragon Balls and wished for Universe 7 in Timline 2 to be recreated, and revive everyone that was killed by Zamasu and if they could the androids? Was there anything that implied that this couldn't be done? Because if there wasn't, why didn't they think of this? This would literally solve all of the problems made by Zamasu. ? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 00:14, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Interesting theory, and i gotta wonder that to. If the SDBs are so powerful they should be able to recreate timeline 2, and restore everyone killed/erased except Zamasu, Fusion Zamasu, and Black. Maybe it's implied that only Zen-Oh can undo his actions.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 05:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I think they were truly just too stupid. That doesn't make any sense how Zen-Oh's destruciton can't be fixed by Super Shenron. Future Trunks is truly the most unlucky character ever. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 15:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Death of Super Shenron Hi everyone, User:DragonEmeperor, User:Rogeta234 and I are in a clash on the topic about how Future Super Shenron died. They insist to say (and to write on the page Super Shenron) that he died because Future Zamasu and Black Goku wished to Super Shenron to kill himself, while I think that they rather destroyed the Super Dragon Balls by themselves, with their powers. The point is that DragonEmeperor and Rogeta234's claim is not supported by any proof, or at least they have not been able to bring any so far, while I can hereby give you the link to the actual episode of Super where the two explain what they have done with the Future Super Dragon Balls; here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09-22ahIZG0&ab_channel=GrandPriest at minute 3:29, Future Zamasu and Black Goku explicitly say that they have destroyed the Super Dragon Balls (they say "we destroyed the Super Dragon Balls" and not "we wished to Super Shenron to kill himself" and whatnot), and the subject is not brought to the attention again in any other episode. So we can at least '''say that '''we don't know how they destroyed the Super Dragon Balls. But at that, you can add that destroying the Super Dragon Balls with their own powers would have been easier and waaay '''more '''rapid for Black Goku and Future Zamasu to do, considering that destroying planet-sized things is not such a feat in the Dragon World... So, in conclusion, I would like to know what the other users of the community think about the subject, because as of now, DragonEmeperor and Rogeta234's point of view seems just plain misinformation, to me, and as of now their claim should be removed from the page. Borticon (talk) 10:20, November 19, 2017 (UTC)